Cupcake
"'''HI I'M ANNOYING CUPCAKE!"- '''Cupcake's catchphrase and quote." '''Amiah Rachel Frostington '''otherwise known '''Cupcake '''or '''Annoying Cupcake '''is a fictional and major character who appears in the Potato-Man franchise. She is anthropomorphic cupcake with a knack of being loud and disruptive. Despite her codename "Annoying Cupcake" she is descripted as a nuisance, and also she is also one of friends with Potato-Man. History '''Cupcake '''role is often quite a cameo and she makes a appearance often. She has some of her own sequels too, but in the franchise she is the very reckless, loud, strange question asking female friend of anyone who is really friends with her otherwise known as Potato-Man and Sarah Mashmine. In many appearances she tries to annoy others with her loudness. But she triggers anger which no one is a fan of. She is sometimes neutral and sometimes a nuisance in the franchise towards people. But the most rarest character in the franchise. Her backstory was she was raised in Mashland and is the most irritating civilian who lives there. Appearance Cupcake is a adorable looking innocent cupcake who has rainbow freckles on her cheeks. She has sprinkles in her frosting head. She wears yellow and blue dress with a bow tie to match her sneakers. She sometimes wears gloves, and two bows in her frosting for hair. But often just one bow or none. Personality Cupcake is sweet, a bit curious at times and a fun loving girl, but not really as bright. She is always very reckless, obnoxious, talkative, rebellious, loud and likes to annoy people with her loudness and very childish voice, Which she is formerly known for. She is very childish and depicted as less mature. Cupcake is very simpleminded in many terms and she loves parties and loves every minute of loudness. She also loves rock music with screaming and her talent is too make herself get attention and most males are not attracted to Cupcake at all cause of Cupcake's psychopathic obnoxious nature. She is known as the "Annoying Cupcake". He has one annoying brother who is not loud who's name is Amarian. Cupcake is also the niece of famous bakery owner Ms. Baker. She never seems to be angry but sometimes is depressed for her own problems. But if she gets her hands on her treat-themed built weapon Blow-Pop Cannon, she will be almost unstoppable due to her hostility levels. Concept and creation Cupcake was created August 8, 2018 as a major character of the franchise. Vic Pennie stated Colette St. Hilaire, also the co-creator of Cupcake was the target of voicing. St. Hilaire stated Cupcake, was her favorite character to voice, cause she is more high pitched in voicing and more fun to play. Cupcake was designed to be more of a 13 year old child than a adult. But a very annoying and loud teen. Her previous design was a bit off, Pennie said. So Pennie decided to change Cupcake's design but her sprinkle freckles remain for Cupcake's uniqueness. She was very attractive and a bit obnoxious so Pennie recreated a design to fit that character which was in Cupcake's blood. Which a "cupcake" characer for a species were depicted as loud and a bit uneven. Weapons, Powers & Abilities Cupcake is often helpless and wasn't always equipped with so many abilities besides manipulation and some fighting skills. If she eats a semi-cupcake she possesses her powers and abilities with element of fire, ice, chocolate, strawberry, platinum and other related power-ups. She also has a Blow Pop Cannon and her favorite Sprinkle Blaster which she is very crazy with if she gets her hands on, if she is also angry she will also use this to hunt down her enemies or anyone who is not a fan of her anger. More added later... * Colette has mentioned Cupcake's brother to Pennie to be annoying, who was unnamed at the time. * Cupcake's best friend and love interest is actually Muffin-Man who really has no interest in her but was her sidekick. * She has her own show called Annoying Cupcake Show. * Ms. Baker is the aunt of Cupcake. * Cupcake has mentioned a character named "Charlie". Which is known as Muffin-Man. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists